Thanks for the Memories
by Mrs.KatyKat
Summary: Un corazón roto, una última oportunidad de expresar tus sentimientos, no todos los finales son felices, ¿Podría el amor ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar ir a quien amas? AU, TH, OS


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su genial imaginación, este drama es producto de mi noche melancólica y de recuerdos **

Me Desperté desorientada, las últimas noches había dormido muy mal, podría decir que me despertaba cada hora siguiendo un reloj imaginario que podía sentir dando campanadas en mi cabeza, hasta ese momento no podía entender por qué decidí venir a Forks, sabia desde el principio que era un estúpido error, Ya me lo habían dicho mis amigas y podía recordarlas en ese momento cómo se enfadarían conmigo si supieran lo que pasó anoche. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacar los recuerdos de mi cabeza, no quería pensar en lo mucho que dolería después.

Me levanté suavemente de la cama y miré el viejo reloj que estaba en la pared del acabado hotel, no era un hotel muy cómodo, pero era lo mejor que había en Forks, eran las seis de la mañana y él había dormido tan pegadito a mi que todo parecía un sueño. Admiré su rostro, su expresión denotaba paz, una completa y serena paz, sus labios parecían tan suaves como el terciopelo y su cabello broncíneo estaba completamente despeinado. Sonreí como una tonta al recordar que él tenia sueño pesado y que probablemente despertaría en una o dos horas, pero de repente su celular empezó a sonar, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y en la oscuridad como pude empecé a buscarlo hasta que encontré el pequeño aparato, curiosamente teníamos el mismo; miré la pantalla y cómo no, el identificador marcaba como "Tanya" la persona que estaba llamando. Sin pensarlo dos veces, silencié el celular. Ese era un recordatorio del por qué esta visita a Forks había sido un gran error.

Empecé a buscar el vestido que llevaba puesto la noche anterior, en algún momento había salido disparado hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, lo recogí al igual que mis zapatos y las demás cosas, intentaba mantener mi mente ocupada poniendo todo en la pequeña maleta que había traído, pero era imposible; me había prometido a mi misma en el momento en que abordé el avión de Phoenix a Forks que sería solo una noche y después viviría con el dolor y al mismo tiempo satisfacción de verlo por última vez.

Tomé una ducha más por costumbre que por cualquier cosa, intentando de cualquier manera de prolongar un poco el momento, me vestí y me senté en la pequeña silla que había junto al escritorio en la habitación, tomé una hoja de papel y mi pluma favorita. Podría decir que éste era el adiós, un adiós lleno de tristeza que plasmaría en una carta.

No había pensado en que le quería decir, el solo verlo indefenso y tan sereno me inspiraba mil sentimientos y sin dudarlo empecé a escribir.

Edward,

El venir a verte ha sido una de las decisiones más difíciles que pude tomar en mucho tiempo, pero créeme que nunca pensé que fuera más difícil el decirte adiós.

Me voy con la completa seguridad de que vas a ser muy feliz, Sé que Tanya es una muy buena chica que sabrá darte todo lo que tu te mereces. Algunas veces en nuestros días juntos te dije que si realmente amas a alguien debes dejarlo ir para que busque su felicidad, y eso es exactamente lo que quiero para ti, quiero que seas muy feliz. El amor no es egoísta, el amor siempre busca lo mejor para el otro y aunque sé que me quieres también sé que para ti no soy más que una amiga, tu mejor amiga, con la que siempre podrás contar y con la que compartes una amistad que muy pocos entenderían.

Me voy sin despedirme, porque sabes que las despedidas siempre me ponen muy sentimental, claro que lo sabes, porque me conoces tan bien que podrías adivinar que en este momento estoy luchando para que ninguna de mis lagrimas traicioneras empiecen a salir y comience a sollozar como una niña pequeña.

Te Quiero Edward y eso no va a cambiar, es un amor que permanecerá en el tiempo y que el mismo tiempo lo ha convertido en algo tan grande y desinteresado que solo quiere tu felicidad así no sea a mi lado, te prometo a cambio que seré fuerte y continuaré mi vida como lo he venido haciendo y como tu quisieras que lo hiciera.

Por favor, dile a Alice que no me odie por irme de esta manera, déjale saber a Carlisle y Esme que cuidaré de Emmett siempre y cuando Rosalie me lo permita.

Te Amaré infinitamente,

Bella

Doblé la carta y la puse en un sobre, mis manos temblaban como siempre sucedía cuando estaba nerviosa, coloqué el sobre en la mesita de noche y me acerqué lentamente a aspirar su olor por última vez. No pude evitar tocarlo y sentir el cosquilleo en mis dedos, una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla y me alejé intentando controlar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de mi boca. Lo miré por un momento más y salí rápidamente de la habitación.

**_Nota de Autora: Sé que es triste, pero dejenme saber si les gustó! _**


End file.
